Marlene O'Terra
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: Skipper and his team go off to fight Dr.Bowhole,the lemurs not far behind.What happens when something strange happens to Marlene and the others,leaving her human and shrinking everyone else to the size of Mort.Without the penguins can they turn back?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own nothing! This story is kinda based off of a bunch of Hayao Miyazaki and studio Ghibli Films and some from James patterson's Maximum Ride novels. If you haven't watched any of those movies or read thoose books trust me you need to. This is new ground for me, so please reveiw. And be honest kay! Enjoy! Most of the chapters will be in Marlene's POV, the others in third person and that's only if its about something where Marlene isn't. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Marlene O'Terra*<strong>_

_-Unexplainable Changes_

_[Marlene POV]_

I woke-up that morning to the sound of argueing voices. I sighed and sleepily rolled out of bed onto the hard, cold ground...hard. "Oof!" Ouch! That hurt!

Getting up, I went to see who it was that was argueing so earliy in the morning- even though I already knew who it was. I was right. Looking out over te wals surrounding my habitat, I saw what looked like Skipper and the penguins argueing with Julien his 'loyal servants'. Too tired to try to play peace maker as I usually did, I simply watched the show. It sounded like the penguins were going off on, yet another 'top secret mission'. Something to do with Dr. Blowhole, lobsters, something called a Chrome Claw, Coney Island, and...a Space Drill? Sounds like a bad sci-fy movie to me. Whatever.

"Ring-tail this is a top secret operation for trained officials. Not bumbling royal pains who get lucky." Skipper said in a stern voice, trying to keep his cool. Trying but not suceeding.

"Well you silly-billy penguin, as king I will being going where eva I please and the comoners, who is being you just so you know, must being doing what I be ordering them to do." Julien said, violating Skipper's persomal space. Mort and Maurice nodding their heads, one vigorously and one boredly, respectivly.

This arguement wasn't going anywhere so I decided to ignore the whole thing. It wasn't as if this was the first time they had argued like this. It was a constant thing between the two males, always argueing over the smallest things.

I sighed. "No point in stopping them, they'll be at each others necks once I have my back turned," I muttered under my breath.

I turned to walk back into my cave home when something danced across my vision. Quickly, I turned to see exactly what it was. Nothing. There was nothing there. I walked over to where I think the thing I saw had been. Small imprints decorated the ground. They looked like lobster tracks. Didn't Skipper say something about lobsters. They work for Dr. Blowhole is what he said, right?

I quicky shook my head. _Snap out of it Marlene, your letting Skipper's paranoia get to you!_

I raked my paw over the dirt, erasing the imprints from the physical world and hopefully my mind. I looked back over at the penguin habitat to see that the arguement was over and the sun was starting to rise. I sighed and trudged my tired body to bed, for the rest of my nap that had just been interupted.

I woke up hours later, at the loud ring of the clocktower bell. The echoed in my mind as I ran out to see what was going on. The zoo was empty, not surprizing since its Sunday and the zoo is closed. The lights in the zoovineer shop were on meaning that the loud bell signaled a meeting.

Grabing some fish, I jumped over the wall of my habitat and ran to the zoovineer shop. Wolfing down the fish as I ran. When I entered the zoovineer shop I saw that everyone was conversing with one another. Niether the penguins or the lemurs were here. Odd, the penguins were usually the first to arrive at these meetings. The lemurs, eh, you could never tell when they'ld arrive.

"Guess they went to take of 'Dr. Blowhole' with some stow-aways tagging along," I muttered inder my breath, remembering the arguement between my two groups of friends. Mason then called the meeting to order.

"Attention, attention, attention everyone. Can I have eveyone's attention please?" We all stopped talking and turned to the chimps. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention, does anyone know where the Skipper and his team are?" Phil started making some hand motions toward Mason, "You're right Phil. Julien, Maurice, and Mort are also missing. Does anyone know where they are?" A murmur of noes came from the residents here. I saw some shrug their shoulders and shake their heads, They must have left sometime after I saw them. Mason noticed that I hadn't made any jester that I didn't know where they were. "Marlene...do you know know where they are?" With that all eyes were on me. I sighed.

"Kinda...they woke me up this morning with their argueing. At the moment the penguins are probably on one of their commando missions...something to do with Dr. Blowhole- I think. I guess the lemurs stowed away. So it should be peaceful for a couple of days." My tone sounded bored. What I said made sense if you knew who it was we were looking for, so everyone agreed.

Suddenly laughter echoed from no where. We all looked around to find the source of the eerie laughter. I saw movement in the corner of my eye. _There it is!_ A red lobster holding what looks like one Kowalski's inventions sat in the corner of the zoovineer shop.

"Who are you?" I'm surprized to find that my voice sounds harsh, like a snarl. This startles everyone around, too, and they take a step back from me. I feel my claws come out, and low growl errupts from my throat. _What's wrong with me?_ Why am I acting like I did when I went feral outside the zoo?

The lobster just smirks at my reaction, while everyone else looks afriad of me. "I see the boss was right about this one. So you're the little trouble maker that ended up with the Beastial DNA, _then_." What the? _Beastial DNA?_ Is he talking about my feral side? How does he even know about that? No one here knows and those that do are away! The penguins and lemurs are gone and Becky and Stacy are in the infirmiry.

My paws ball into fists as I feel my teeth ilongate into incisors. Why am I turning feral now?_ I'm inside the freaking zoo!_

He laughs again at my confusion, _is it that obvious?_ "Yep, its you all right. Or else you wouldn't be so confused at your protective stance now. All though if you want to know why its taking effect now, well it has to do with the sonic field we've placed around the zoo," he chuckles. Boy is that getting annoying. "Oh well, time to do what I came here to do. Sayonara _kawauso akuma_." _What did he just call me?_ Suddenly he hoisted the device on his shoulders(you know what I mean). I could now see the device was a..._gun!_ _Crap!_ I freeze in place. What do I do? What do I do? **What do I do?**

_Zap!_

Suddenly a sharp pain enters my body, a green glow is blinding my vision. A ray gun! _Crap!_ _He shot he me!_ I crumple to the ground, prentending to be unconsious.

Suddenly I hear numorous yelps. _He's shot everyone else!_ I force myself to look up. They are all trapped in a pink glow, screaming as the pain cuts through them. The pink aura vanishes and they all crumple to the ground.

I try to get up, but the (#$%#&$*!) shots again, this time the beam isn't green or pink its red and freezing cold. It feels like there's ice in my veins and each time I move it feels like it cracks and pierces my flesh. I crumple in a heap again and faintly hear the lobster laugh.

"Well my work is done. Sayonara _kawauso akuma_." With that my world turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum-bum-bum! R&amp;R! Honesty please! Review!<strong>  
><strong>Japanese translations:<strong>

**sayonara-goodbye/ kawauso-otter/ akuma-demon **


	2. Chapter 2

_***Marlene O'Terra***_

_-Waking Up and Starting Over_

_[Marlene's POV]_

My head feels like its going to explode when I come to. I shiver. Why is it so cold here? I open my eyes to find something blocking my view. Its silky and...the same color as my fur. Slowly I lift myself off the ground, and when I'm on my knees, I stair down at my paw shocked and frightened. My paw isn't a paw any more...its a pinkish-tan human hand. Using it I feel my head. Hair...I have hair! I look down at my body. My fur is gone! I-I'm not even an otter any more! I jump up from shock and find a mirror! I don't even care that I'm stumbling!

Once I find a mirror I scream! I-I-I I'm a human!

My dark brown fur is gone and instead I have dark brown hair. My hair reaches down to my knees. I shiver again. Why am I so cold? Oh...yeah...no fur...and I'm naked.

_Crash!_

What was that? I spin around to see a game board scattered on the floor. I step around the pieces still getting used to walking without my tail for balance. One of the box lids starts to move. Its more a twitch really. I lift the lid up slowly...and scream.

Under the lid there was Joey, Bada, Bing, Burt, Roger, Roy, Phil, and Mason. They were all the size of Mort. It was weird to beable to look down at them since when I was an otter they were all taller then me.

They looked up and returned my scream with a scream of there own. I then remembered that I was a **naked** human girl and they were all guys. So I crossed my arms over my chest and screamed again which they returned. Finally I stopped screaming, "Guys! Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" They stopped screaming, obviously able to recognize my voice.

"Who the dickens are you?" Mason asked most likely not expecting me to understand him. Let alone reply!

"Guys its me Marlene!" I say frantically.

"Marlene?"

I nodd my head.

"But how?" Roy asks.

I sigh, "I don't know. Probably had something to do with lobster who shot us." I look around the zoonineer shop and spot some Ts and shoes. I shiver again. "Let me get dressed and then we'll see what we can do." I then signal them to turn around. I know they've seen me without clothes before, but without my fur I feel...exposed. Once they turn around I grab a green T with Mort on it, a pair of...sandals I think. I slip the T on and look for some pants. At the moment I'd wear the shorts that Alice wears as part of her uniform.

Her uniform...thats it! I quickly head run though the door that I'm fairly sure is the employees locker room and head for the girls room. I pull on all the locks until one opens and I quickly pull out the shots and some extra items like a jacket, what I've is called a bra, panties. I put everything on after ten minutes of figuring out what goes where and how to put what on. I slip the sandals on and walk- er stumble into the zoovineer shop. Whew! That was a work out.

"Okay I'm done. So if I'm a human why aren't you all human too. You all were just shunk down to the size of Mort." I say as I blow hair out of my face. I see a rubberband and use it to pull my hair back.

"We don't know we just woke up and we were all the same size as one another and everything else was huge...like you." Burt said useing his trunk to point at me.

"I'm not huge I'm a normal sized human. You guys just tiny...though I must seem huge to you." I look around the zoovineer shop again and sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do but we can't stay here." I saw them nodd their heads in agreement as I looked for something to hide them in. Hmmmmm. That's when I saw it! A messenger bag with the penguins on it. It was large enough to hold the guys in it and more.

After I ripped the security tag of it, like I did with the clothes, I stumbled to the guys who had now climbed onto the counter. I held the bag out to them, opened.

"Here, get in!" They looked at me like I was nuts. I sighed, "Look guys I can't carry mini animals on my shoulders around New York City, now can I? No matter how freaky the humans are, they are bond to notice that the lot of you aren't your normal size. Which will most likely lead to labs ans scientist and you all getting dissected. So get in!" I barked, surprizing myself. They nodded and jumped in the bag. I could hear them gripe as they got situated.

"Hey, move over."

"Ow...I hit my head on something hard..."

"Yeah, my head!"

"Guys just to warn ya I kinda maybe had to many bean burritos-"

_Phttt!_

"Burt!" we all yelled. Boy did that sink!

"Sorry!"

I quickly grabbed a couple cans of air fresioner. Why was a zoovineer shop selling air fresioner? "Here," I said as I plced the cans in the bags. I looked around for anything else that we could use...money! I grabbed a wallet with yours truley on it a stuffed it in the bag.

"Guys I going to drop money in the bag and I need you all to count it and put in the wallet. Understand." I heard grumbled replies like yes, sure, whatever, just hurry up already.

Remembering that Alice had looked up after feeding us I tried to open the cash register. Bingo! I grabbed as much as I could, which didn't look like much. Maybe Alice pocketed some of it. Stuffing the bills into my bag I ran outside to the fountain. Careful not to get my clothes wet I grabbed all the change that I could and dropped it in the bag, which the guys did not appresiate one bit.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" with that walked to the zoo gates. I heisitated and the guys sensed this. "What the Dickins is wrong Marlene?" Mason asked me.

I looked down at them. I sighed.

"Guys I need you to promise me something," I waited until they nodded before continuing, "if I suddenly go berserk outside, do what you have to do to stop me. Comprende?" My voice was stern and strong. My voice was probably the only thing that let thm understand that I was being serious.

Before they could respond I pushed the gate open. I left in a rush wanting to get this over with and didn't even notice that the gates had been locked. That lock now rested on the ground, broken.

Once I stepped outside I felt something pull at me. I sucked in a sharp breath and gasped as could air entered my lungs. I shook the feeling of and marched on.

It was so...weird. Being out in public like that. Not having to hide. So far my feral side hadn't shown up. I listen to guys counting quietly. A breeze blew though and chilled me. I wrapped the jacket around me tighter. It was becoming dusk but I could see as though it were day and from what heard a human's eye-sight wasn't that good.

I continued to walk until I heard growls errupt from my bag. Since I knew it would look strange to see me talking to a bag or thin air, I put my hand to my ear as though I was on the phone with one those...what are they called- a blue-tooth?

"Hey you guys hungry?" I asked my imaginary phone. I decided to sit on a park bench until I finished talking. I didn't want to walk into anybody at the moment. I opened my bag and looked in it acting as though I was searching for something. They all looked embarresed and nodded. "I'll pick something up. By accident I grabbed your wallet instead of mine so how is there?" It took them a minute to get what I was hinting at.

"Ninty-six dollars and fifty-eight cent." Mason whispered. I sighed. That will only buy us a few meals. "I gotta go see ya." I looked around for some cheeap food, when my stomach growled. I flushed when the guys started to laugh. So I picked up the bag held up a few feet and dropped it on the sidewalk.

"My bad, I guess was just to hungry to hold the bag up." I whispered in my most sarcastic tone.

"Ouch...sorry..."

That's when I saw a hot dog vender. He was serving a family at the moment and I hopped in line before anyone could get in front if me. The family left and I stepped up to the cart. The vender was slightly over weight and a scar over his left eye and had tats all over his arms. He looked more like a gang member then a hotdog vender.

He grinned at me, "Well miss, what can I get ya?" He winked at me. OMG! Was this creep hitting on me?

"Sure can I four dogs with-," my stomach growled, "everything?" I said trying to hide my blush.

He laughed, "Got an appetite now do we? Sure, four dogs with eveything, coming right 'll be fifteen ninety-five." another wink.

"Right, fifteen ninety-five," I put my hand in the bag and waited for the guys to give me the money.

Once I handed the money to him he said, "Name's Jack, Jack Lionstaff...and you?" He handed me my first dog.

I gulped, "Marlene." "Got a last name."

"Of course I do, its...its...its," um otter?, "O'Terra." O'Terra? Idiot!

"Marlene O'Terra...hmmm..," he looked suspious, handing me my second and third dog and then lightened up. "Let me guess your middle name's Noelle, right?" What? Noelle? How did he know about that?

"Um...yes." My voice was shakey.

"Look I can tell that you're homeless, to me you seem like a nice gal so I'll help you out. Down the street Saint Bernard has a homeless shelter with...people in your position. They'll give you a bed to rest in and a hot meal. It's better there then on the streets trust me. Here," he pulled out a map, "Let me show you where it is." He drew a path on the map and gave it to me."Once your there tell 'em that Ol' Jack Lionstaff sent you. You have to add the 'Ol' or they won't let you in. 'Kay!" He handed me my last dog.

"Okay thanks," I left, hands full, carefull not to bump into anyone.

"Anytime, Marlene the otter of Central Park Zoo."

_What?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Hey I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Another battle with everyone on this site's enemy...(dramatic back ground music plays: bum-bum-bumm) WRITERS BLOCK! I won this battle but the war is still on. R&R**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Marlene O'Terra*<strong>_

_-Decisions, Decisions, Decisions_

"Anytime, Marlene the otter of Central Park Zoo." I froze in my tracks. What?

I ran. I just took off running, ignoring the complaints from the guys. The world around blurred by, as I swiftly moved through the crowd. His words echoed in my head as I ran, making me go faster and faster! Who ever this Jack Lionstaff was he was obviously in cahoots with whoever changed us.

I was so focused on running that I didn't even notice Mason crawl up my shirt onto my head. At least not until he hung himself in front of my eyes and yelled, "Marlene! Stop!" Needless to say I stopped. With a scream.

Before I could take in where I was I fell to my knees and doubled over, clutching my stomach in pain. Whew! How long had I run. I starred at the dirt while I caught my breath. Wait...dirt? I looked up to see a forest surrounding me. The park? No...the vegitation was too thick. Where had I run off-?

"Marlene are you okay?" my thoughts were interupted by a concerned voice. Rodger. I looked down to that everyone had came out of the bag and looked at me as though I had said that I was being shipped to the mental hospital's incurrable unit for the criminally insane.

"I'm...(wheeze)...fine..(cough)," I look down in my hands to see that I only had enough prensense of mind to save one hotdog. Great. I handed it to the guys."(Wheeze) here...ta-(cough) take it." They looked at me strange as though I was crazy.

"...T-t-take the s-stu(cough) stupid hot-(wheeze)-dog!" When no body took it I tore it into even peices and shoved it to each of them. They took it and ate it...finally. I'ld find something else.

I sniffed the air and smelled...water? Does water have a smell? At the moment I didn't care and even though my legs screamed in resissistence I stood up and followed the smell. I ignored the questions from my friends and headed for the water. I just kept walking past the vegitation until I was at a small stream. I crouched at the stream bed and my eyes peered into the stream. The others had caught up with me, but I didn't pay attention to them. I was to busy starring at the small creatures swimming in the water. How delicate they looked. So peaceful, so oblivious, so...so...so-

_-so delicios._

Without thinking I plunged my hands into the, grabbing the fishes in bunches and bringing them to my mouth, wolfing them down as though I hadn't ate in weeks. I repeated this six times, nothing on my mind except ending my hunger.

By the time I finished I felt better then ever. I wiped the fish flesh, blood, and little bones off my face with my hand. As I felt my hunger calm down I heard people whimpering, cowering. I looked to the side to see that my friends were shaking, terrified. Was there something behind me? I looked to the otherside of me. Nothing. I looked back at them and noticed...that they were looking straight at me! I was scaring them? But how? How? How?Ho-!

I got my answer when I looked into the stream and saw my reflection. My human hands had claws in stead of...nails was it? My mouth that was partially open had incisors instead of square human teeth. And my eyes...oh my eyes!

My brown eyes with hints of gold were glowing emerald green. literally glowing. And my pupils were long little horizontal slits, not circles. Bits of fish flesh, bone and blodd still coated my face. I looked like a monster.

My monstrous glowing eyes began to water. I cryed into my clawed hands. What's wrong with me? What am I? I'm not an otter! I'm not a human! Am I a monster?

I hugged my knees to my chest and started mumbling over and over to them and to no one in particular, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I felt them shift uncomfterable. I couldn't blame them. They had only know as 'cute and naive' Marlene. Not as this human with the claws and incisors and glowing eyes.

Not as the feral monster who goes beserk outside the walls of the zoo. Not as Noelle... the most frightening of them all. They didn't know me.

I peered above my knees. Though my watery eyes I saw them still looking at me, some with fear, some with pity, some with a mixture of the two, and some completely emotionless.

Looking at them directly I said, "Re-...-member...promiss." They looked at me in disbelief at what I was suggesting. Some starred shocked that I'ld even consider that, others vigorously shaking their head no. I said it over and over each time stronger then the last. "Remember promiss. Remember promiss. Remember promiss. Remember promiss. Remember promiss. Remember promiss. Remember promiss! Remeber promiss! Remember promiss! Remember promiss! **Remember promiss!**"

Now they were all shaking their heads no. Why are they so blind? I'm not a human! I'm not an animal! I'm a monster.

I finally snapped.

"Idiots!" this scared them enough to freeze up like statues. "W-why on earth would you let a monster live? An evil being who isn't either human or animal. A freak of nature that feeds without even thinking about it. Who has glowing eyes that look as though they belong on a demon from hell! Y-you idiots! Keep your promiss. End me. End me now!" I sobbed into knees again and they said nothing.

I'm not sure how long this glass-like atmoshere hung in the air, but it felt like weeks.

Suddenly the atmosphere shattered into a million pieces. Something was wrapped around my legs. I looked around my legs and gasped. It was the guys! They were all huddled around my feet hugging(in their own way) my shins, which was very unlike some of them(Joey, Bada, Bing, Roy).

"Come on Marley we're in this together. We all care about you. We would never kill you. So don't ask." Rodger said sternly.

"'Sides Skipper would probably kill us."

I flushed and sighed, "There is nothing going on between Skipper and I guys."

"Right!" they all (minus Phil) said sacastically.

I flushed again, they'ld never let this go. Sighing I looked up to the sky. The moon was out and about floating around in the starry sky.

A full moon. I guess I'll be sleeping in the woods tonight. I crawled to a near-by tree and curled into a little ball. The gus all crawled back into the bag and we slept.

Actually they slept. I tossed and turned until I morning. Monster. No matter what they said that's all that I'd be. A monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably not one of my best chapters, but then that's up to to decide. So reveiw now... Wow, I sound like a bad commercial. Anyway R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
